Bob Jones IV (Earth-616)
| Relatives = None known | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = 6" | Weight = 214 lbs. | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, former bodyguard, savings and loan employee. | Education = College Graduate | Origin = Bob was empowered by Jasper Keaton's scientists, who installed biologic drives that sublimated into an anti-smut instinct. | PlaceOfBirth = Dark Nook Hollow, South Carolina | Creators = Steve Gerber; Buzz Dixon | First = Sensational She-Hulk Vol 1 21 | HistoryText = Bob Jones was altered by the American Purity Foundation into Captain Rectitude. His biological drives were sublimated into an anti-smut instinct making him speak and act quite oddly, which better served his boss, Jasper Keaton’s motives. His first public appearance was when the American Purity Foundation held a convention in Las Vegas. However the convention was interrupted when She-Hulk and Abominatrix crashed through the ceiling. Keaton had earlier sent Abominatrix to kidnap Louise Mason and She-Hulk came to her rescue. Captain Rectitude was ready to get in the fight, but Keaton told him to wait so they could see which one would win. After She-Hulk won and Louise Mason’s daughter Wanda arrived Keaton admitted that both Captain Rectitude and Abominatrix worked for him. He also informed them why he kidnapped Louise, which was to get information of the atomic bomb named Rosebud that was stolen in the 1940's. She-Hulk demanded to know where he imprisoned Louise, but didn't get a answer and left. Captain Rectitude soon met She-Hulk once again when Keaton decided to betray his cohorts in Senate Banking Committee, ordering Captain Rectitude to capture them. She-Hulk, with Wanda Mason, who was now the new Phantom Blonde, arrived just when Captain Rectitude was tying them up. Phantom Blonde accidentally told them where and how the atomic bomb could be activated. Meanwhile She-Hulk had her hands full with Captain Rectitude. She-Hulk was beginning to win when Abominatrix joined in the fight and managed to knock She-Hulk out, hitting her with a big safe. Captain Rectitude and the others then left back to Las Vegas to activate the bomb. She-Hulk revived and went after them and when she arrived a fight ensued once again against the two villains. She-Hulk finally beat the twosome and hurled the now activated atomic bomb to an empty desert where it detonated. After the events of the Civil War, he was arrested for failure to comply with the SHRA by NYPD officers outside the Daily Bugle Building and placed under federal custody | Powers = * Flight * Superhuman Strength: Endowed with Class 90 strength. * Superhuman Durability * Superhuman Speed * Superhuman Stamina * Costume contains circuitry which allows him to fire destructive plasma blasts from heart-shaped chest emblem | Abilities = He can't be tempted. | Strength = Class 90 | Weaknesses = No known weaknesses | Equipment = Costume which is composed of bulletproof and fire-resistant aramid fiber. | Transportation = self-powered flight | Weapons = No known weapons | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = *http://www.marvunapp.com/master/capbcapz.htm *http://www.marvel.com/universe/Captain_Rectitude }} Category:Flight Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Strength